


The rest can wait

by Pendule



Category: One Piece
Genre: Caring Roronoa Zoro, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pre-Dressrosa, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendule/pseuds/Pendule
Summary: Law knows his time is limited, however, he has nothing to do on the boat leading him to Dressrosa, and a certain couple have an attracting offer for him. What else is he supposed to do other than accept it?Or, Luffy, Zoro and Law sleep together and Zoro makes sure everyone's alright.





	The rest can wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> I've recently read One Piece again after a break of 3 years and I'm so happy to finally be back in the story! I also discovered the ship Law/Luffy/Zoro and I had to make a contribution!! 
> 
> This fic is set during the journey from Punk Hazard to Dressrosa,
> 
> I hope you will enjoy my fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Also, I'm a non-native English speaker so I'm sorry if there's any mistake.
> 
> See ya at the end!

At first Law wasn't sure whether this “alliance” was a good thing or not. Of course he had had two years to think about it, and even 10 before to put his plan on ending Doflamingo’s hegemony in place. So, yeah, he couldn’t say that meeting the Mugiwara on Punk Hazard was really fortuitous. Let’s say that he hadn’t hoped to meet them on that precise island at that precise time, but it was a great thing. Actually, it even served his plan better.

The only thing that could paint a gloomier picture of the situation was the fact that he had to live with the Mugiwaras until reaching Dressrosa. Even the G5’s presence on the prohibited island hadn’t disturbed his plan. And honestly, the crew’s company wasn’t that annoying. He even had to admit that it was rather pleasant. He could get used to it. However, what he would probably never get used to was Luffy and Zoro’s looks toward each other.

He had never thought that love affairs could happen in their crew, and this one certainly made no exception. To say that he had been quite shocked at the revelation was the least. But now that he thought about it, it seemed obvious. Zoro was Luffy’s first mate, after all. The first stranger to believe in him, in his dream, and to follow him in that hell of a life. Law could only respect that, for his relationship with his crew was slightly different.

Now that he was –temporarily- living with them, he witnessed the depths of their affection and how strong their bond was. He could see Zoro sending glances across the room to make sure Luffy was peacefully doing his things. Always making sure that everything was alright. He -in fact- did it for the whole crew, carefully checking on each of them with his lone eye. But unlike with the others, his eye was filled with a different kind of warmth when it lingered on his Captain.

Love, this was love, but Law refused to acknowledge it. He refused to believe that they could be stupid enough to fall in love. In the New World, it was dangerous to love, you had to be ready to deal with the consequences, which usually led to loss, grief and mourning. When you loved, happiness was rarely the outcome.

Law was pulled out from his gloomy thoughts by a laughing Luffy laying his hand on his shoulder. The latter turned his face, looking at him gently as he pointed the front of the ship, more precisely the lion-looking prow. 'Hey, I’ve never showed you the view from the Sunny’s head!' shouted the younger man as he was already dragging the poor pirate by the arm, not leaving him the choice to answer the question. Fortunately, no, Law had never seen the view from that place on the ship, so he followed the other Captain with good grace.

They sat next to each other, Luffy being way too close to Law’s taste. But he couldn’t just back off from the young man. He had no reason to. Except for the fact that he had developed a slight attraction towards the young man and that he didn’t want to end up split in two by the swordsman because of a misunderstanding. If he had to die because of Zoro’s jealousy, let him at least make a move. And he wouldn’t do any, because he wouldn’t make advances to an ally, the situation was tense enough to get sentiments involved in the thing.

Anyway. Even if Luffy was literally glued to him, Zoro didn’t showed up. But Law knew the man was not far, he had seen him sleeping somewhere in the grass, Usopp and Chopper painting next to him. He noticed that Luffy was silent at his side, something unusual enough to make Law turn to look at him. The sunbeams reflected on his face as the sunset was lazily disappearing, making it looks like he was slowly sinking into the depths of the ocean. Luffy turned his face as well, his eyes glistening as they were now facing each other. 'So? That’s a pretty view, right?' He said, enthusiastically. 'Sure' Law answered, not really talking about the sun.

Luffy laughed again, lightly, and Law wondered how this could sound like this. Wondered how it could sound so lovely to his ears. Deep down he knew that he had to savour every second that passed. At least he was in good company ‘till he reached Dressrosa. Yeah, he knew that his way would end on the island full of sunflowers. And he hoped he would drag Doflamingo down with him. This was his only goal, and to reach it, he would do anything, including putting his life at stake. He had sent the Heart crew on Zo, but he knew he wouldn’t see them ever again. He just hoped that the Straw Hat would get out of the fight alive and reach Zo in order to inform his crew about their Captain’s death. It was the only thing he could hope right now. But this wasn’t a time to whinge, what is done is done, and there was no way back.

Luffy stretched his arms and crossed them behind his head, leaning against one of the lion’s wood-made sunbeams. 'The night’s falling' He simply stated.Law waited for something, but Luffy seemed to only have this to say. Law frowned, but right when he thought it was all, Luffy turned his face towards him again. 'Which means that dinner is coming' he finally said, his never-ending smile widening even more than what would normally be possible. But nothing was normal with that boy, was it? Law let a chuckle at that, he really only thought about eating, huh.

After that, they stayed silent, watching the water moving gently, feeling the small waves rocking the boat in a soothing motion. Law wondered why the other boy was so silent. He was usually so talkative and fidgety. He even wondered if he hadn’t fallen asleep on his shoulder. But he could hear his uneven breathing, showing that he wasn’t sleeping, just calm. He felt thankful, because he did not really want to talk at the moment. He surely enjoyed talking with the boy, but sometimes, like this evening, he enjoyed some peace.

Peace that was finally disturbed by the sound of loud footsteps on the wooden deck approaching them. Law could hear the jingling of earrings, joggled by the wind.'Oï, Captains, dinner’s ready, everyone’s waiting for you two', Zoro announced with a clear-cut voice. Luffy was quick to react, he wasn’t a man known for his patience, after all. He contrasted with the silent boy that was sat at Law’s sides just 2 minutes ago.

In his haste, Luffy accidentally elbowed Law, pushing him off the prow. Law felt himself tipping over, off-balanced by the unexpected blow. He was already seeing himself falling into the sea, drowning helplessly into the water whilst the straw-hat would be eating, not knowing about Law’s fate. But before he fully tumbled, a hand grabbed his forearm, pushing him off the prow and onto the flat deck. He could feel the fingers tightening around his left arm, Zoro’s other hand on his hips, holding him in place.

The swordsman chuckled sightly 'Ya’ alright?', he offered, raising an eyebrow. Law quickly regained his composure, checking himself for good measure. 'Yeah, yeah I am, thank you'. As soon as Zoro knew he was okay, he loosened his grip on Law, his arm lingering more than necessary around the surgeon’s hips. This made Law slightly shiver but he didn’t pay attention to it, Zoro was talking again. 'Sorry for Luffy’s behaviour, he never pays attention to what’s surrounding him'. Zoro was scratching the back of his neck, looking somewhat genuinely sorry. This made Law snort, seeing the proud and stoic swordsman acting in such a polite way. He was Mugiwara’s first mate after all, the second in charge, and he probably had to apologise more than Law could ever imagine with such a Captain. 'That’s okay, I think I’m getting used to the specimen, but thanks again for having my back'.And without realising it, he was smiling. Lightly, but enough for the green-haired man to notice.

The latter smirked, started to turn but then stopped, looking at Law and saying 'He’s my captain, that’s my job to keep an eye on him and to be sure that he’s safe and not creating any trouble '. Law nodded. 'The guy’s a pain in the arse, but I still can punish him when there’s no one around, at night' then he turned around and walked away, heading for the kitchen from where we could already hear loud voices and screams. Law blushed furiously, surely Zoro hadn’t meant it in any ambiguous way, he was just imagining it. But he could've had swear he had seen Zoro winking at him. He shook his head, he was imagining things. He followed Zoro anyway, glancing a last time over his shoulder to see the sea. He sighed, earlier had been a close one, it was lucky that Zoro had been there.

The first thing he noticed when he entered the kitchen was the clicking of Sanji’s lighter and the smell of the smoke emanating from his cigarette. The chef was casually stepping away from the kitchen worktop, a plate resting on his hand and another one laying on his forearm. His other hand was holding his cigarette. Even when he served, Sanji was smoking. Law would always wonder how such a heavy smoker like the cook could also have so much taste. The fact that his addiction hadn’t destroyed his sense of smell, taste and endurance yet was a mystery for the surgeon.

Still in the Swordsman’s wake, he noticed that everyone was already sat at the table. The latter sat at his captain/boyfriend’s left, always close to him when he had the occasion. To be honest, Law kind of felt left out. But he had no time to explore the subject further because Luffy turned towards him, mouth already full of what probably was meat, still wearing his stupidly large grin. One of his hand patted the seat to his right, just between himself and the end of the table. Where were sat Robin and Nami. In front of him probably was Sanji’s seat, it was empty. Brook was at the blonde’s right. Then there was Franky, who was chatting with Usopp about crafting. Usopp was sat at the other end of the table, “facing” Nami. Chopper was at his side, talking softly with Zoro about how the latter shouldn’t drink Saké everyday, that it wasn’t good for his health. Zoro was nodding quietly, but was clearly not following the medic’s advices.

Robin turned towards him, a soft and knowing smile on her face. 'Our captain gave you a prominent place'. Law frowned, not really sure to understand what she meant. She pointed out the table with a nod. Luffy’s arms were everywhere, grabbing food in Usopp, Franky, Brook and Chopper’s plates. Sanji was already yelling at him, protecting Nami and Robin’s plates. 'He’s stealing from the guy’s plates, but he would never dare to come close to Nami’s one, and he can’t reach mine neither, which means that he has no reason to be interested by what is in the right sides’ plates' She said knowingly. 'So he won’t steal from my plate?', he asked.She nodded as an answer. He tilted his head and snorted, 'What a gentleman'.She laughed, it was a pleasant sound, she looked genuinely happy. He followed her, chuckling lightly.

Then the voice of Zoro resonated, looking right into Law’s eyes. 'He might not steal into your plate, but you better put something in it before everything disappears into his stomach'. It took a few second for Law to register the words, and a few more to realise that the table was already half empty. He had been sat for only 5 minutes. Zoro snorted at his discomfited face, Robin’s laugh resonating in his ears even more. He served himself, helped by Robin that grabbed some things out of Luffy’s reach at the very last moment. The rest of the meal unfolded without any trouble, Law talking with Robin, sometimes joined by Zoro or interrupted by Luffy. The archaeologist definitely was one of his favourite crew member. Still, even during dinner, his mind couldn’t stop from going back to what had happened earlier. Zoro’s wink and sentence echoing in his head. Was the man aware of Law’s feelings towards his captain? The worst part was that Law had even started to be attracted to the green-haired man himself, for it was now hard to see one without the other by his side. When had the surgeon became so careless? The prospect of death really had made him carefree.

However, he didn’t get the possibility to push his thoughts further because dinner had ended and the evening had started. It should be noted that the evening with the Straw-Hats was a moment of gatherin. If everyone was on their own during the day, at nights they stayed together and enjoyed these moments shared, just like a family. And Law had to admit, this was his favourite part of the whole day. Especially here, even if the moon had replaced the sun, the temperatures were still high, which could be explained by their destination. Dressrosa was one of those island where the sun was never far and the temperatures never went below 10°. He knew that island too well. However, he noticed a pattern in the crew at dusk.

Robin and Nami were always sat next to each others, the first one reading and the second one studying maps and cartography. Some nights Chopper was at their table, writing things in his medicine books -Law had already joined him a few times, the doctor owning some fine book- but sometimes he was on the swing, watching Usopp testing his strange inventions. Sometimes Franky helped him, but the shipwright was usually working on the ship itself, repairing something Luffy had broke during the day on the deck or improving something in its insides. He might be the member Law talked the less with. Let’s say that ships were not his area of specialisation.

Every night Brook played some music. Sometimes he was singing, and sometimes he was just playing a slow and soft tune with his violin, humming softly. Sometimes it was more lively, the girls, Usopp and Chopper dancing along. Law found it soothing, this even made him wanting a Musician in his crew, a thought that he might never express out loud. The Mugiwaras were really rubbing off on him, to his great displeasure.

Most nights, Sanji would lean against the white railing of the sunny and listen to the songs, smoking quietly whilst looking at the sea, refilling the ladies’ glasses if need there was. He would smile to himself, looking fondly at his friends. This usually was the moment that Zoro chose to wake up from his nap on the grass, or to get down of the crow’s nest. The swordsman would scan the surroundings, assuring that everything was calm. Then he would walk up to Chopper, asking him what’s the reindeer’s reading. Chopper would happily explain to him the book, even though Zoro wouldn’t understand most of the medical jargon, he would still listen attentively to the medic. This aspect of the man had surprised Law at first, but he had quickly understood that under his layer of intimidating and deadly right-hand man, the former pirate-hunter was the most caring and attentive member of the crew -Robin following closely thanks to her power-.

This might be the reason Luffy had fallen for him, he took his role of second in command to heart. This clearly wasn’t a spoken title, but Zoro sure was in charge when Luffy wasn’t there, and it seemed than no one argued it, not even his presumed rival Sanji. The green-haired man loved every members just like he did everything else except fighting: discreetly but surely.

Anyway, sometimes he slipped away, no one really knowing where he was, but no one seemed to worry about it, they trusted Zoro entirely, and if they needed him –or vice versa- they knew they could count on him. Just like when he was sleeping, if it was raining or snowing, he wouldn’t raise an eyebrow. But as soon as the deck cracked in an unusual way or a boat approached, he was the first on his feet, hand on his katanas' guard, ready to strike.

This was the crew's habits. But then, in the middle of it all was Luffy. He was either with one group, his laugh echoing on the boat, or sleeping on the Sunny’s head, snoring more or less loudly. This night, however, was different.

Brook was playing a song that Law had never heard before, something unsettling, but he liked it. Nami and Robin were embraced, moving slowly along the tune. Franky and Sanji were talking, and Usopp & Chopper were either dancing or convulsing, Law wasn’t really sure. He was leaning against the white guardrail, at his right, Zoro was sat on the lawn watching his friends having fun, a smile on his face and his head leaning against the railing. Luffy was right next to him, seated on the same guardrail, his legs swinging in thin air.

Luffy was the first to broke the silence set up by the three men.'Oï, Zoro told me about earlier, how I nearly threw you overboard' hestarted. Law turned his head to look at him. The younger man was scratching the base of his head with his left hand, embarrassed. 'I’m sorry', he said. He wasn’t. Law could hear it in his voice, however, there was something lingering, something that made him wonder what the black-haired had in mind. The boy jumped off the guardrail, his left hand now holding his hat on his head. He walked over Law, bypassing him before leaning against the railing once again, this time practically touching Law. The latter tensed, feeling a change of atmosphere in the Captain’s attitude.

Luffy lifted his head, his eyes locked on Law’s. The surgeon could feel Zoro’s presence behind him, _“what the fuck”_ he thought. 'Would you be up for a proper apology?'. The other finally said. Law furrowed his brow, confused. His eyes were searching for that stupid grin of his, but Luffy seemed dead serious, stone-faced. 'What do you mean?', Law asked, wary. Luffy snorted. 'Do you need me to draw you a picture?'.He said, sniggering. _So they were talking about the same thing._ He turned to the swordsman and met a burning glare and his usual deadly grin. 'Yeah, I’m aware of it' he said slowly, before adding 'I have noticed the way you look at us'. Law let a low snigger slip, 'Of course you did', he said in a whisper. At his side Luffy was giggling again, gaining his usual carefree attitude back. 'See, you don’t even try to deny it, you’ve got no excuses', said Luffy. And he was right. He had been stupid enough to let himself be “discovered”, might as well take advantage of the situation. He had nothing to lose, anyway.

He turned his face toward Zoro, determined. 'Only if you’re part of it, then'. The latter stretched his arms, _'_ There is no way I’m not being a part of it.' he said, smirking once again. 'YOSH, the first in the crow’s nest wins!' Luffy shouted, already running towards the ladder. They both looked at each other, rolling their eyes and shaking their head. Still, they followed him discreetly, the others too distracted by their occupation to notice anything. Except maybe for Robin, whose smile widened while she whispered an inaudible 'It was about time'.

He wasn’t sure of what to expect when he climbed the ladder, Zoro’s gaze falling on him directly. He entered the swordsman’s training room, Luffy already sitting on the bench, cross-legged, his chin propped in his hands like a bored kid. This was the moment Law started to panic. _This was a prank, wasn’t it? Of course._ His breath hitched. A hand grabbed his wrist, gently sliding to his hand, fingers lacing with his. Zoro calmly led him to the bench without a word, and for once Law let himself be pushed around, he melted with the touch. He sat on the bench next to Luffy, the latter let his head drop on Law’s shoulder, allowing him to have a full view on the former Shichibukai’s body.

He was still wearing his dark blue sweater, his jeans and his black shoes. Luffy placed one hand on Law’s left arm, his other one softly grabbing his chin, forcing him to look in his eyes. 'I don’t think we’ll need a safeword, but if there is anything you want to say, if you want to stop or anything, you tell us, okay? No matter what, we won’t be angry'.He heard Zoro grunting in agreement in the back, his eyes still locked in Luffy’s. Law nodded and pronounced a low 'yes'. Immediately, Luffy’s hand slid from his arm to his hips, sliding under his sweater. He noticed that Zoro was next to him when he felt another hand on him, levelled at his waist.

He could feel his heartbeat rising, Luffy’s fingers grazing at his nipples. Zoro’s hand hovering over his crotch. They both were pressing against him, he was flushed and started to pant in their arms. 'Oï Luffy' whispered the swordsman, 'let’s move to the floor'. Luffy agreed and extended his arm in order to grab cushions that were laying somewhere in the room. To be honest, Law didn’t care from where it was coming. He had other fish to fry.

The cushions were placed on the ground and Zoro urged Law to climb on it. Which he did gladly, no need to ask him twice. Smiling, Luffy climbed on him, his legs on both sides of Law, straddling him. He could feel the weight of Luffy but also his strength, he had no escape and Kikoku was out of reach. However, he didn’t feel threatened. There was no need for him to think about such things, but he couldn’t help himself. This stopped abruptly when he felt lips on his. This was brief, but enough to get him back on track. The other captain shifted back into his position. 'You think too much', he heard. The little shit really was attentive huh, it changed from what he was used to. He licked his lips, straightening up, 'Then change my mind' he answered, teasingly.Luffy grinned, tilting his head again to deepen their kiss,

He felt cold hands on his waist and Zoro’s mouth suddenly was right next to his right ear. 'What about removing that cumbersome sweater of yours, huh?'. Law nodded eagerly, glad to get rid of it. He gently pushed Luffy who literally bit his bottom lip, annoyed to be interrupted. He pouted but his eyes brightened when he understood the reason. Finally rid of his top, he could feel both of the straw hats exploring his body with kisses and touches. The swordsman was sucking one of his nipples, one of his hand toying with the other one. As for Luffy, his hands were carefully tracing the contours of his tattoo.

'I love it, your tattoo' He wasn’t sure if he had to answer. 'I like the heart, the style, it’s not cute, it’s just a heart, it matches with you' Luffy's fingers reached the centre, right on his emblem. 'And I love your jolly roger, it looks like nothing else' he crouched, kissing it.

He noticed that Zoro’s mouth was actually really close to his neck when he heard a whispered 'Shhhh' in his ear and felt his hot breath on his skin, 'You don’t have to talk', the swordsman said, 'let yourself go' added Luffy. He was actually grateful. He didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t used to praises, especially on such things. He liked it. He should feel bothered, really, because they were going easy on him, just as if he was made of porcelain, but right now he couldn’t bring himself to be. Not when Luffy was gently nibbling at his nipples, his belly unconsciously moving over Law’s crotch, while Zoro was pressed at their sides, hands hovering between his thighs.

The green-haired man patted on Luffy’s hips, silently ordering him to move, he did, though, his legs on the pillows, his mouth now reaching for Law’s collarbones. The latter barely held a moan when Zoro palmed his cock through the fabric. The swordsman grinned when he heard the noises he had provoked. 'Sorry but I’m sick of waiting'. Law chuckled at the honesty. 'Apologies accepted'. He lifted his hips on his own initiative, Zoro taking the hint. Once his pair of jean was discarded on the other side of the room, the swordsman wasted no time in getting rid of the underwear as well.

He was now completely exposed, but he also was the only one naked, to his great displeasure. 'I’m not gonna be the only one stark naked, guys' he said 'Sorry, you’re right', he got answered in a quick breath. They both stripped in no time, their clothes joining his, forming a pile.

A mass of green hair was now between his thighs. He felt a tongue on his balls, sucking lightly. Luffy’s mouth was on his, taking the advantage of another of his moan to stick his tongue into Law’s mouth, making himself at home. Zoro’s tongue was grazing over his head, licking at his precum. 'He’s a sensitive one, Zo’o, I can feel him shiver everytime you touch him' He felt himself blushing at the comment. However, the position was becoming somewhat uncomfortable. He shifted sightly.

'Let’s move, yeah?' The surgeon straightened up, holding himself by the elbows. 'Can you stand up?' the green-haired man asked. Law snorted. 'I’m horny, not injured' he retorted. He heard Luffy chuckling behind him. 'Then get up' Zoro replied, impassive. His husky voice sending chills down Law’s spine.

He got up, no need to be asked twice. 'Back against the wall'. He did as he was told, quickly followed by the green-haired man that pinned him against the wall, kissing him for the first time. It was different than with Luffy, slower and rougher. It didn’t last long though, because then he attacked his neck, biting and licking, but he knew it wasn’t enough for him to mark. He finally reached his final destination, the surgeon’s erection close to Zoro’s head. Law had to admit that he had never expected to have the swordsman at his feet, well, not that soon.

He threw his head back when Zoro took him in mouth, 'fuck'. Maybe this was because it had been a while since his last fuck, but he wasn’t sure to be able to last. The swordsman was bobbing his head back and forth, his tongue moving expertly. After a few minutes, he felt a change which forced him to open his eyes again. Before him was one of the best thing he had ever seen. Zoro was focused on his task and Luffy had moved closer. The captain was now pressed against his first mate, his mouth sucking hickeys on his bare shoulders. His hands had found their place on the other’s body, one hand tugging at his nipples, the other around his cock, wanking him slowly but surely. This was a sight Law wished he would always be able to witness. Might be one of the best he ever had the honour to observe. The feeling wasn’t bad neither, every moan of the swordsman reverberating on his dick.

The sight pushed him close, even his fantasy had been less sexy than this. 'I- I’m close' he whined. 'I want you two to come together'. Luffy’s voice raised, firm, leaving no place to discussion -not that they would complain-. They both nodded eagerly, and the Captain’s movement sped up. They nearly reached climax together, Zoro being quicker than Law, but it only was a matter of seconds. The green-haired man swallowed everything he had kept into his mouth, a trickle of saliva hanging from his reddened lips. His captain licked his own hand covered by his first mate’s cum before kissing him grossly, making shameless noises. Law was propped up against the wall, still dizzy from his orgasm.

Luffy got up, his usual grin still on his face. He grabbed Law by the hips, pulling him into a deep kiss. He led the surgeon back onto the cushions while Zoro had quickly cleaned himself up. He was putting his clothes back. Law stopped in the middle of the kiss, leaving Luffy’s mouth open hanging in the air. 'You’re leaving?' He asked, words slipping out of his mouth without he had time to hold them back. This made the green-haired man chuckle, his hand coming to ruffle Law's hair gently. 'I’m coming back in a sec’, just checking on that damn cook' he answered, before realising what he was doing, eyes widening slightly. He withdrew his hand, 'Sorry, force of habit'. Law shook his head, 'that’s okay, I- yeah, that’s okay'. Luffy pressed himself against the other Captain’s back. 'Shishishi, I bet you actually like it!' he shouted, his hands tousling Law’s hair. The latter tried to get away from his grasp and deny it, but without much conviction, he did liked it.

He moved a little and he felt something against his lower back. _oh._ Surely Zoro had sucked him off, and Luffy had jerked Zoro off, but no one had taken care of the captain. His erection currently pressing against him was an obvious evidence. It had to be taken care of. But the swordsman was already nowhere to be found and Mugiwara’s arms were firmly holding him in place. 'Luffy?'. 'Yeah, Traffy?' 'Don’t you think we have forgotten something?' 'What do you mean?'. He somehow slipped his hand between them, grabbing Luffy’s erection in his hand. 'Like this thing, maybe?' Luffy’s mouth opened, letting a loud “ _oh”_ slip pasts his lips.

Law smiled to himself, turning around and taking control over the younger man, pining him down, both of his arms held above his head. The surgeon had a mischievous smile on his lips, lust dancing in his eyes as he was straddling the brown-haired man, grinding slowly against him. He tilted his head close to Luffy, eyes locked in his. 'Luffy' he started, the other not bothering to answer. 'Let me suck you off'. The latter choked with nothing but air, dumbfounded by the request. 'You sure you want to?' Luffy asked, 'I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t wanted to'. Fair point, Luffy thought. 'Alright, who am I to stop you?' he answered, his stupid grin back on his face. Looked like it was time to get down to business.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere on the boat, Zoro was walking furtively, careful not to make too much noise. Not that there was anyone on the deck at this time anymore, and the waves crashing against the hull probably were more noisy than his steps, but anyway, it was the force of habit. He noticed the cook’s silhouette standing out of the dark night on the soldier’s dock. He ignored it and headed for the insides of the boat instead. Entering the men’s quarter, he made sure that everyone was safe and sound, sound asleep. It was the case. Even Franky was here, snoring loudly, contrasting roughly with Chopper’s soft snores. Sanji’s bunk was empty, confirming that the silhouette on the dock belonged to him. He closed the door carefully, sure not to wake anyone up.

Now in the corridor, he then headed for the women’s quarters, but not daring to open the door. He knew better than to bother the girls, especially at night. But he didn’t need to, there was no light coming from under the door and he could hear both of their even breathing, showing that the girls were sleeping as well. With a contented sigh, he retraced his steps, stepping out on the mild night. The enjoyable sound of the grass under his feet in the silent night was something he loved more than he thought. Especially after such a great evening. The fresh breeze brushing his hair being welcome.

He made sure to avoid the cracking parts when he climbed the stairs, as quiet as he could, but the cook still heard him coming, for he didn’t flinch at all when the swordsman got closer. The blonde was -for once- not leaning against the railing but standing straight, next to the helm, looking at the sky. A cigarette was hanging between his lips, both hands in his pockets. The soft wind wasn’t strong enough to get his fringe to move.

Zoro passed next to him, walking to the guardrail, leaning his elbows against the white wood. The sky surely was nice, clear from clouds, and the half-moon was clearly visible. They stayed like that for a few minutes, silent and both staring at the starry ether. Sanji was the first to break the silence, ending his cigarette and crushing the butt with his shoe. 'You trust him?', the blonde asked. 'Luffy does', the other answered, clear, honest, and straight to the point.

The blonde approached him, leaning in the same position as the swordsman. He took a cigarette from his pocket, placing it between his lips, retrieving his lighter in the meantime. He placed a hand around the flame, tilting his head to light the ciggie. He put the lighter back into his jacket, scattering the ashes into the sea. 'We don’t have our say on the damn thing' Zoro added. 'The stubborn little shit really does whatever he wants, huh' he got answered. They both smiled at that, wasn’t it was the reason why they had followed him since the beginning, and would go through hell if he told them to? 'He’s a cold-blooded pirate who looks everything but friendly and wielding a katana, of course he was going to like him' he paused, taking a drag on his cigarette, his gazed fixed. 'He’s just like you', he whispered. Zoro smiled at that. Maybe it was a coincidence, but there indeed was a pattern. The cook exhaled the smoke. 'Except for the scars and the dreadful mug' 'OÏ!'. Sanji laughed at how easily it was to infuriate the right-hand man.

He turned his back to the sea, throwing his head back to glance at the sky, his hair slightly moving from his face and uncovering both of his eyes. It was a rare sight, really. It felt like the blonde wanted to say something, but he stayed quiet, not moving an inch. Something was off with him lately, as if something was coming, and not something they had excepted. But Zoro wouldn’t ask him, and Sanji wouldn’t talk about it, because they both knew that if something was to happen, they would be ready no matter what. A silent promise that in spite of everything, they would protect their crew at all cost, and that they would always be right behind Luffy, ready to strike at any interference. They were the two strongest after all. 'We’ll win', Zoro said.Sanji dropped what was left of his cigarette, crushing it under his shoe. He turned his head towards Zoro, both eyes locked in his lone one. 'Of course we will'. The blonde stretched his arms, 'I guess you’re taking the guard tonight then' he headed for the stairs without waiting for the answers. 'Yeah'. Zoro said, following him. The blonde entered the ship without looking back.

The former pirate-hunter headed for the other side of the ship, climbing the ladder swiftly. He was satisfied from his tour. He reached the top quickly, passing a hand in his hair. He found both Captains wrapped in a thin blanket, facing the windows. Luffy had a hand around Law’s waist, his head laying on the other’s chest. Law’s hand was around Luffy’s waist as well, his other one lazily propped on his stomach. Zoro ruffled his captain’s hair as he sat, hips pressing against Law’s side as he brought his arm around the younger’ shoulder, wrapping both of the sleepy men. The movement made the surgeon shift, is head now resting against the swordsman chest, Luffy’s pressing more on his side. Zoro’s fingers lingering on his captain’s head. The latter grabbed Law’s free hand resting on his stomach, lacing their fingers together. With that, both captains closed their eyes, sighing contentedly, as Zoro pulled the blanket up with his free hand.

Usually the lookout nights with Luffy were loud and full of debate about stupid topic, the both of them reading into the stars haphazardly until dawn, but tonight would be a quiet night lulled by his lovers respiration, and he was fine with it. All he had to do was not to fall asleep, and this would be an easy task, as he couldn’t stop watching the sleepy forms snuggled in his arms. No words needed to be spoken.

 

* * *

 

Law woke up first the next morning, sunbeams enlightening the whole room and allowing him to see clearly both men sleeping on him. There was no noise except for the crashing sounds of the waves against the hull. Law was only half-awake but he could recall the events of last night. He didn’t regret it, he had had a great time, and for once he was waking up at peace, warmly tucked under the blanket and held firmly by two pairs of arms. The fear of facing Doflamingo and failing was kept at bay as his heart was strangely filled with a warm feeling. For now he was safe and sound, as for the rest, it could wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So, to be honest, this wasn't how I had imagined it, but I really love Zoro and it looks like he took a much more important place in this fic than I expected, I hope you still liked it though!
> 
> It was important for me to use Law's POV in most of the fic because he's kind of the main character here, but I also wanted to make Zoro and Sanji interact, because even if I don't ship them, it feels like they both have a special relationship, might not be a romantic one, but they care for each other enough to share those moments at night. 
> 
> Anyway, please leave some kudos and comments, it always makes me so happy!!
> 
> And please give me your opinion on the fic, maybe I'll write more about it, then!


End file.
